Body Switching
by Patrece
Summary: What happens when two girls trade bodies and one is an unwilling participant?
1. Chapter 1

"Tommy cut it out," Kim squealed as her boyfriend flipped her hair for the hundredth time.

"What," Tommy questions her trying to look innocent.

"My hair is not a toy besides you are messing it up." Kim smoothed down her hair.

Tommy flips her hair again causing Kim to giggle.

Why can't Tommy looked at me like that or play with my hair? Kat looks at the couple from her hiding spot behind the tree.

Let's go Tommy; I feel as though someone is watching us." Kim shudders.

"I feel that way to Kim," Tommy stands up and helps Kim up. "Want to come over my house and watch a movie?" He holds Kim's hand.

"Sure I want to watch a comedy though," Kim snuggles closer to Tommy.

"Kim you chose the movie the last time." Tommy stops and kisses Kim.

"Handsome when you kiss me you know I will do anything you want even watch a kung Fu movie about basically fighting." Kim touches Tommy's hair.

"It is only fair besides it is my house," Tommy ducks from a playful punch.

"Ha but your parents love me more," Kim sneaks in a punch.

"Ouch Kim that one hurt," Tommy rubs his arm.

"Take it like a ranger Oliver," Kim kisses his arm though.

Tommy smirks at Kim. "See my kisses are your kryptonite."

I would watch any movie he wanted to watch. Kat scowls as she teleports to the Lunar Palace.

"Kat is the pink ranger losing her energy source?" Rita eyes the girl.

"Um she was walking sluggish," Kat answers weakly.

"I want her completely drained or else you will be Goldar's new torture slave before he murders you." Rita gives the girl an evil glower before stomping off.

"Whatever you giraffe looking woman." Kat walks down a corridor.

"Oh so she is a giraffe?" Lord Zedd questions as he laughs.

"Uh oh I meant it in a beautiful way uh…" Kat looks scared out of her mind.

"Silence mortal; I have no problem with you making fun of my wife." Zedd looks Kat up and down. "I do have a task for you that will benefit us both."

"I will do anything sire," Kat bows to Zedd.

"Your human emotions display a liking for the white ranger."

Kat expression is of complete terror. "I uh…"

Lord Zedd holds up his hand to silence her. "I would destroy you but seeing as how I can use that to my advantage you will be saved." I can finally destroy the power rangers and you will have the boy your heart desire."

"How will we accomplish that?" Kat asks. We always loose.

"With this of course." He produces a box and hands it to Kat. "Open it."

"What is it?" Kat asks as she takes it out the box.

"A soul switcher; the person holding it can switch bodies with whoever is holding the other end." "You only get one chance to use it, so use on the pink ranger and take down the team." Lord Zedd makes a fist with his silver and red hands.

"Destroying the team means killing Tommy; so how will he be mine if he is dead?" Kat fingers the soul switcher.

"He will survive of course and made an evil minion for me." Lord Zedd shakes his head. "Do not fail me or else face death." He walks away.

Kat smiles evilly. Now I will have Tommy and Kim will be a slave or dead in my body.

The next morning Kim wakes up and gets dressed quickly. Her mother is coming for a quick visit to check on the house and see her. Kim drives to her former home. "Mom I missed you." Kim runs into her mother's arms.

"I missed you two sweetie." Joan hugs her daughter back.

"How is Paris?" Kim walks next to her mother.

"Wonderful; the stores and weather is marvelous." "The only thing missing is you." Joan glances at her daughter before she opens up the door.

Behind a tree, Kat is watching the interaction. Aw how sweet. Make me gag.

An hour later Kim is about to head back to the park. "I loved spending time with you mom but I am meeting Aisha at the park in a little while." Kim hugs her mother.

"I remember those days when you would meet Trini or Tommy at the park." Joan kisses her daughter on the forehead. "See you at the end of the summer."

"Bye mom," Kim walks out her old house. I have that strange feeling again that someone is watching me. She turns around and sees no one. Whew maybe I need more sleep.

Kat jumps in front of Kim causing her to jump. "Jumpy are we Kim?"

"No I um did not see you there Kat." Where did she come from?

"Of course not; why would the famous Kim take time out of her busy schedule to talk to me?"

"Kat I always talk to you and try to include you in things." Kim looks hurt.

"Ha do not make me laugh," Kat sneers. I am tired of talking. Kat punches Kim.

"Ouch Kat; why did you hit me?" Kim touches her stomach.

"Let me answer that with a kick." Kat kicks Kim. Good thing Lord Zedd gave me a power boost.

Kim falls but quickly regains her composure. "Okay if it is a fight you are after." Kim goes into a fighting stance.

"Enough talking fight me!" Kat charges at Kim.

Kim dodges her and kicks her.

"Lucky shot," Kat rubs her stomach. She tries to punch Kim.

Kim ducks and Kat hits air.

"Argh I knew that buffoon could not destroy the pink ranger." Lord Zedd points his strafe at Kim.

Kim begins to wobble. "I do not feel so good."

"Is Kim feeling the heat?" Kat pushes Kim against a tree. "You are pathetic Kim, we have only been fighting for a few minutes and yet you are tired." "Ha here is my chance." Kat begins to kick and punch Kim. Soon Kim is on the ground. "Aw little pinkie cannot get up well I will let you in on a little secret." "I plan to have sex with Tommy tonight; something you never did with him." Kat pulls out the soul switcher and clasps it between Kim and her hands.

A black light swirls around the two girls hands. Kim looks at the light then at Kat. Kat smiles at Kim before Kim begin to smile.

"What the; how am I looking back at myself?" Kim wonders.

Kat knocks Kim out before she stares down at her sleeping form. "Sleep tight Kim. Kat laughs, as Kim is teleported to the Lunar Palace.

Joan opens the front door. "Kim is you alright; I heard a commotion and…"

"Oh mother I am alright as you can see." Kat smiles at Kim's mother.

"If you are alright than I will leave." Joan hugs Kat before she leaves.

"Ah a mother that cares unlike my mother. Kim had it so good and now I will.

Kat looks down at Kim's clothes. So time to change out of these. She takes Kim's car keys out her pocket and drives to Aisha's home. Kat takes a shower and looks at herself in the mirror. Wow, I am one hot mama. She scrunches her face. That is wrong." "Doing drugs, drinking, and having sex is wrong." "That is naughty; just say no." "Hi my name is Kim." Kat sticks out her tongue and wiggles her eyebrows. "This is going to be fun." What to wear? Kat searches throw Kim's clothing. Nope to sweet, too innocent, too long; Kim where are all the clothes I know you have some better than these. ugh this is hopeless what do we have here? A pink little dress with my name written all over it. After Kat is dressed, she walks down the stairs and into the living room.

"Where were you," Aisha questions Kat.

"I was taking a shower." Kat shrugs.

"You were supposed to meet me at the park three hours ago." Aisha tells her.

"Sorry I lost track of the time; you know I have not seen my mother in a month." Kat begins to pout. "You see your mother every day."

"Oh Kim I am sorry; I just got worried." Aisha sits down in a chair. "So meeting up with Tommy later?" Aisha looks at Kat's outfit.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I was." Kat walks back upstairs. "I forgot one thing be right back." Kat sneaks into Aisha's parents' room and steals a wad of cash. "Time to treat Tommy like the prince he is." Kat walks back down the stairs. "See you later Aisha."

"Bye Kim; oh and remember my parents are going to the opera so you have more time to spend with Tommy." "I know I will have Adam over." Aisha smiles at her last comment.

"I knew you were a little bad girl," Kat purrs before she walks out the house. "Time to go make Tommy mines for forever." She laughs evilly before driving away. I wonder what giraffe and bone man are doing to Kim? Too bad, I cannot watch but I have plans that are more exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim feels eyes on her and slowly opens her eyes. "Ouch I feel like someone hit me with a bag of bricks." Kim rubs her head and sits up. Oh no, what am I doing here? Kim reaches for her morpher. This is not what I was wearing today?

"Aw is the puny pink brat looking for her morpher," Goldar mocks Kim.

"I do not need my morpher to destroy you," Kim gets into a fighting stance.

Goldar laughs. "Kim or should I say Kat is locked away in a cell called the cell of chaos." Goldar waves his hand causing his sword to move. "Enjoy what happens in the cell."

Kim looks into a mirror and sees Kat. Oh no I forgot she switched bodies with me.

In Angel Grove Kat drives into Tommy's driveway. Time to make him officially mine and teach that little princess how it is done. Kat walks up to Tommy's door and presses the doorbell.

Tommy opens the door and his face instantly lights up. "Hey I thought you weren't coming over tonight?" He moves back and lets Kat enter.

"Well I change my mind." "How could I stay away from you for too long?" Kat pokes her lips out. "Are your parents' home?"

"No they went out with some friends for the night." Tommy looks at Kim. "Why?"

Kat smiles seductively. "I have a surprise for you' let's go to your bedroom." Kat waits for Tommy to show her where it is since she had no idea where it was.

"Okay, Kim." Tommy begins to walk to his bedroom. "We normally hang out in the basement." She is dress as if we had a date and she has on more make-up than she normally wears. Why is she acting as if she wants to have sex with me; not like I would mind though.

"Why is there more room down in the basement or am I too much of a goody-goody to be in your bedroom?" Kat lies down on Tommy's bed.

"Kim what are you doing?" Tommy smiles down at her.

Kat gets on her hands and knees. "I want to show you why my perfect little body was created for." Kat begins to play on the bed still on her hands and knees.

"I think maybe we should talk first or watch a movie?" She looks amazing in that dress and she is moving as if she knows what she is doing. Tommy has to look away.

Kat gets off the bed. "Don't you want me Tommy?" Or do you want the real me? Kat looks hopeful at Tommy. Could he like me after all?

Tommy sighs. "Listen Kim I want our first time to be special and this just does not feel right."

"Forget you if you do not want to play I bet I can find someone who will." Kat turns to leave.

"Kim what has gotten in to you?" Tommy shakes his head. "You know I love you and would do anything for you but we made plans to wait." He grabs her hand. "Know if you want to play then I will play." He begins to kiss who he thought was Kim. "See we can still have fun."

Kat smiles as Tommy picks her up and takes her to his bed. "Ooh I like a strong man."

Something does not feel right here. Tommy kisses Kim again. I have a strange feeling when she kisses me and she kisses differently. "Uh Kim want to watch a movie?"

Kat looks at Tommy. "Why?" Did he figure out that I switched bodies with Kim?

"I want to snuggle next to you." I need to determine if you are under a spell. Tommy grins.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat smiles, "Aw okay I knew I loved you for a reason." Kat sits on the bed and snuggles next to Tommy. "We can watch whatever you want."

"Okay sure, let me just pop one in." Tommy rises and walks to the DVD player. "So I will get some snacks and drinks. He walks out the room. What is wrong with her first she wants to have sex then acts as if she wanted to cheat on me? Now she is fine with a movie. Tommy pops the popcorn and calls Adam but he is not home. So he brings the snacks to his bedroom. "Kim," Tommy exclaims as he almost dropped the snacks.

Kat was standing in Tommy's room in her underwear. "I became hot." Kat shrugs as she sits on back on the bed.

Tommy bites his lip and sits on the bed. "Kim I thought we decided to watch a movie."

"Sure, sure Tommy but next time I choose the activity." Kat pats the bed.

Reluctantly, Tommy sits down on his bed and takes a minute to hold Kat's hand.

Inside the Lunar Palace Kim is holding her ground. "I demand you release me now."

Lord Zedd, Rita, and Goldar laugh.

Kim grabs her head and shakes her head. Why does it feel like I have been in here for years when it has only been hours? "How long have I been here?"

Lord Zedd walks up to the prison cell bars. "Four hours but to you it feels like four years."

Kim almost falls to the floor but holds her ground. "I will defeat you and get out of here."

Rita walks to the cell. "I would like to see you try; Goldar teach our little guest some manners."


End file.
